Perdoame meu amor
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Perdoa-me se não recordo. Perdoa-me se não lembro. Por vezes o melhor não é esqueçer, mas fingir que esquecemos.


**Perdoa-me meu amor**

"Foram tantos os momentos e tantas as recordações. Como poderia ela ter esquecido tudo isso?"

**Perdoa-me se te causei mais dor que alegria…**

Era tudo tão estranho. Ron tinha a sensação que aquele era provavelmente o dia mais triste e mais feliz da sua vida. Não conseguia esconder a felicidade de a ter reencontrado mas havia nos seus olhos uma certa tristeza. Ou seria desilusão? Sim… era certamente desilusão. Não era aquilo que ele esperava. Ele tinha sonhado com abraços, lágrimas, com uma nova esperança de voltar a ser feliz. Mas tudo tinha sido diferente. Ela abraçara-o é certo, mas sorriu com aquele sorriso de quem estava feliz por ter reencontrado um velho amigo. Era isso que ele era para ela… um velho amigo.

Hermione partira há dois anos para a Austrália. Prometera ir buscar os pais e voltar para junto de si mas passado uns dias Ron recebera uma carta dela a dizer que lá ficaria. O mundo dele desabara nesse momento. Entrara numa depressão da qual só saiu quando percebeu que estava a fazer sofrer os outros á sua volta. E voltara a sorrir e a ser feliz. Mas nunca a esquecera… No fundo sonhava com aquele momento desde que ela partira. Há exactamente 2 anos…

**Perdoa-me por não me lembrar de onde nos beijámos pela primeira vez…**

Ele sabia que tinham vivido 7 anos como amigos mas aquele dia tinha sido especial e eles tinham revelado o amor que escondiam á tanto tempo. E ela parecia ter esquecido tudo isso… Depois da guerra ela prometera, Ron lembrava-se exactamente das suas palavras:

" – Prometo que ficaremos juntos para sempre! "

Mas ela não cumpriu. Assim como não cumpriu a promessa de que iria voltar. Assim como não cumpriu quando disse que nunca o iria esquecer. E por mais que ele a tentasse odiar por tantas promessas não cumpridas não conseguia. Porque simplesmente ele amava-a. E agora ela dançava com Harry feliz. Voltara apenas para ver Harry casar com Ginny… Voltara por eles… não por Ron.

**Perdoa-me se não me lembro do cheiro do teu cabelo…**

Mas mesmo assim ele estava disposto a perdoá-la por tudo isso. Só que ela parecia não querer ser perdoada. Sorria e ria como se nunca na vida tivesse destruído todas as suas capacidades de amar. Ele viu-a sentar-se ao pé dele enquanto Harry dançava com Mrs. Weasley. Ela sorria para a pista de dança vendo todos a dançarem. Ele reparou como ela estava bonita. Os cabelos tinham ganho uma tonalidade de loiro escuro, os olhos amendoados brilhavam incansavelmente e trazia um vestido preto que lhe assentava muito bem. Sentiu o perfume dela envolvê-lo e sorriu ao ver que ela ainda usava o mesmo perfume de antigamente. Ele lembrava-se exactamente do seu cheiro, ele lembrava-se de tudo e ela… ela não se lembrava de nada.

**Perdoa-me se não chorei no nosso reencontro…**

E ela simplesmente sorria com aquele sorriso infantil, puro e ingénuo. Como se toda a felicidade do mundo lhe coubesse dentro dos lábios. Ela parecia feliz. Feliz como Ron nunca tinha conseguido estar durante 2 anos seguidos apesar de tentar e fingir. E subitamente sentiu-se humilhado. Enquanto ele sofrera durante anos, ela levara a vida em frente sendo feliz e ele ficara ali fazendo figura de parvo e sonhando que ela também chorava nas noites solitárias em que estavam longe um do outro. Nessas noites Ron pensava numa razão para ela ter ficado lá… e acabava sempre com pena de Hermione imaginado que ela teria um trauma de guerra ou que provavelmente ocorrera algum problema com os pais. Mas os pais dela também ali estavam… felizes e bem!

**Perdoa-me se nunca te dei uma razão para partir…**

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Sorriu como se fossem dois bons amigos. No fundo eram mas não podiam ser só isso. Será que um sentimento que durara 7 anos de discussões, namoros e desgostos desabara em 2 anos de separação… Talvez. Ela convida-me para dançar. Sorrio-lhe o melhor que posso e estendo-lhe a mão. Ela agarra-me e sinto o suave toque da sua mão. Tão doce e suave. Tão limpo e livre de maldade. Como Hermione era toda em si. Dançaram embalados pela música. Foi então que a música parou e Harry passou por si piscando o olho. Entendeu quando a nova música lhe chegara ao ouvido. Era a sua música. A música dele e de Hermione. Ela simplesmente continuou a dançar. Não mostrou quaisquer sinais de reconhecer a melodia e prosseguiram.

**Perdoa-me ser não me lembro da nossa música…**

Ron deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo rosto enquanto dançavam. Quando a música parou ele pegou nas mãos dela e sussurrou:

- Durante dois anos eu sonhei com o momento em que nos reencontraríamos. Eu acreditava que estaríamos ligados para sempre. Enganei-me. No fundo eu acho que faltava alguma coisa para conseguir ir em frente. E agora eu sei o que é… Eu quero que digas que já não me amas. Quero que te despeças de mim! Só assim eu conseguirei seguir em frente.

Hermione olhou para ele e pestanejou. Depois numa voz firme:

- Lamento Ron mas eu já te esqueci á muito tempo. Adeus!

Ron deixou que as lágrimas lhe caíssem pelo rosto e abraçou-a.

- Adeus Hermione! – e dizendo isto saiu

**Perdoa-me por ter fingindo que te tinha esquecido…**

Hermione chorava agarrada á pernas. Não aguentava mais toda aquela falsidade. Não aguentava mais fingir que era feliz e sorrir sempre. Não aguentava mais fingir que Ron era só um amigo. Fora difícil não olhar para ele da maneira como ele olhava para ela, fora difícil não chorar e não mostrar nenhuma reacção quando dançaram agarrados a musica deles. Mais que tudo fora difícil mentir a Ron. Dizer que o esquecera há muito tempo quando na verdade chorava todas noites por ainda o amar. Fora difícil dizer adeus mas mais que tudo fora demasiado duro ouvir Ron dizer adeus. Assim como aquele abraço tinha um sabor a despedida. A partir daquele dia Hermione sabia que ele seguiria em frente e iria esquecê-la e ela… ela iria continuar a sofrer. Mas no fundo era o melhor para todos. Pois viver com eles não seria fácil. Ver os amigos sorrir, festejar a paz depois de anos de guerra, quando ela sabia que tudo isso poderia acabar em pouco tempo. Por causa dela e por causa do monstro que ela agora era. Pois Voldemort fora mais inteligente do que eles tinham pensado. Um feiticeiro como ele não seria burro o suficiente para ignorar uma magia tão poderosa duas vezes. Voldemort fora mais perspicaz e usara a magia de Harry contra ele. O amor! A amizade! E era isso que Hermione guardava dentro de si…

Pois ela era… o último e derradeiro Horcrux de Voldemort.

**Perdoa-me meu amor…**


End file.
